


Fuck Derry.

by Dizzy1967



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Richie stays with Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fuck Derry.

Richie hugs Eddie closer, glasses digging painfully into his temple.  
"Please come back."  
Soft. Quiet. Mumbled against Eddie's chest.  
"Please fucking come back."

Eddie's head is limp on his shoulder and he wants to scream.  
"Please just say anything at all."  
Slightly louder, holding Eddie away from him and searching for anything, anything that means he's okay or that he could soon be okay.

The Frozen feeling settled deeper into his bones when Eddie's head tipped back.  
His Eddie, his Eddie who could run, his Eddie who was so brave.. braver than Richie could ever be..

Richies fists tighten in the fabric of Eddie's sweatshirt.  
"Why- why did you do that? You should've.. you should've left me in the fuckin lights.. god-"  
His voice cracks and dies out on him entirely.  
He pulls Eddie as close as he can, the ground is shaking and all he can smell is the disgusting ash.  
"Fuck- it's my faul'.. I'm so sorry Ed's"  
Hands tangled in his hair.

The walls are craving in and honestly Richie can't bring himself to care.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck! I love you, I love you and I'm sorry!"  
Louder, screaming it over the sound of everything crashing down. Loud enough that maybe Eddie can hear him, just once.

'please hear me just this once.'

Richie hugs him tighter, and Eddie's in his lap now.  
"Please hold me back... Please eddie, eds, I love you.."

Tears so thick he can feel the ash and dirt sticking to his cheeks.

Pressing kisses to Eddie's forehead, over the bandage on his cheek.

It's deafeningly loud and Richie pretends that's why he can't hear eddie.  
Pretends that the rumble around them covers up his movements, his heartbeat, his breathing.

The losers stare as the house crumbles into the ground, the only thing coming out of the door is a cloud of dust.

"He didn't come out..."  
Bev's voice. Quiet and flat.

Something settled over bill, his face falling into a sad certainty.  
"He never would've left Eddie..."

Bev looks at him.  
Her chest tightens painfully because of course, he's right.  
"We.. we should've pulled them out.." 

Mike is staring blankly into the rubble of neibolt, like he's not actually seeing it.

She supposed none of them wanted to see it. 

At least not with anyone other than that stupid fucking clown under it.

Bill sat down slowly, his head dropping forward to hang between his knees.  
"Mike.. if you stay here after this.. you're batshit insane."

Mike looked at him.

"And I swear to God I will never come to visit."  
Mumbled.

Still, a tired laugh spreads through them.

"Fuck Derry." Mike responds.


End file.
